


Data Cache

by roguewrld



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Department X, Document excerpts, HYDRA and Department X did terrible things to Bucky, Hypnosis, M/M, Manipulation, Mind fuckery, Spoilers for Agent Carter, The Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following are excerpts from a data cache, located by Captain Rogers and Sam Wilson (Code name: Falcon) at a Siberian Department X site. This information corroborates details provided by James Barnes during his debrief by SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data Cache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/gifts).



> The last 30 seconds of Agent Carter wrecked me, as all the terrible things that were done to Bucky fell into place. This fic is a brief excursion into why the Winter Soldier has a Soviet star on his arm, and how he got into HYDRA's hands. 
> 
> Viewer discretion is advised, although there is no graphic torture.
> 
> Auburndale is the art school in Brooklyn that Steve attended, per secondary canon.

_Document 711_   
_Report written by a Soviet doctor, dated March 6th, 1945_

… body was found in the snow, below elevated railroad tracks. His tags identified him as James Barnes, Sergeant, originally from Brooklyn, NY. At the request of Colonel Karpov, the American forces were not notified.

The patient’s left arm was badly injured in the impact, and although he was not expected to live, the medic amputated the arm at the elbow. The patient’s complete recovery was unexpected and he was turned over to Colonel Karpov for questioning.

 _Document 127_  
_Undated pages torn from James Barnes’ field journal. The original entries were written in code, the text shown is a translation.  
_ _1st page_

He says we’ll be careful. I laughed in his face. Steve’s never been careful in his entire life.

Sometimes, I’m so angry I can barely look at him. What the hell was he thinking, letting some mad scientist shoot him full of drugs in a basement in New Jersey?

He says he’s fine, that he’s still the same guy. That’s almost as funny as the careful thing. There isn’t an inch of him they didn’t change.

He was always an angry guy. Now he gets to fight a whole army of people too crazy for the Nazis. His Ma must be wearing a rut in her cloud.

_2nd page_

… thinking about the night we spent on the roof of his building, passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth, talking about the acceptance letter from Auburndale.  

Was that the first time I kissed him? 

 _Document 803_   
_Partial transcript of interrogation conducted by Colonel Kapov on March 23, 1945_

Karpov: Tell me, did the Americans know what kind of filth they had wrapped in their flag?

Barnes: You can just take me back to my cell right now, if you’re going to talk about the Captain like that. You don’t know anything. If you had any sense, you’d let me go before he figures out where you’ve got me stashed. You’re supposed to be our allies, right? This? This is not what allies do to each other.

Karpov: This organization is well aware of what Captain Rogers was willing to do to get you back. Unfortunately, for both you and our scientists, the good Captain is dead.

Barnes: Bullshit. I was trained to do interrogations, you think I don’t know you’ve been trying to soften me up?

<Notation: Barnes claims he spit in Karpov’s face and was nearly strangled unconscious>

Karpov: Believe what you want, Sergeant, you remain my guest. No one is coming for you. Please return the Sergeant to his cell. Perhaps tomorrow he will feel more cooperative.

 _Document 894_  
_From the logs of Colonel Vasily Karpov_  
_September 21st, 1945_

I no longer believe that I will be able to break Sergeant Barnes with the tools at my disposal. He has been beaten, starved, and exposed to both extremes of temperature. I’ve pushed him past all normal human limits, with exactly zero results.  Excellent qualities in an operative, frustrating ones in a prisoner.

Hope is keeping him alive and whole. I am his tormentor, why should he believe me that his lover is dead?

If I cannot have his cooperation, we will just have to pry his secrets from his bones.

_August 16, 1947_

Barnes will no longer speak to me, even under the harshest of interrogations.

Our attempts to recreate the serum from his blood have seen only marginal success. We will make no super soldiers from it, although our comrades from the Red Room have expressed interest.

In exchange for the Infinity Serum, they have agreed to lend me Ivchenko, recently returned from America.

 _Document 917_  
_Transcript of a conversation between Doctor Johann Fennhoff (The asset known as Ivchenko) and James Barnes_  
_October 2nd, 1947_

Ivchenko: Sergeant James Barnes, I hope?

Barnes: Last time I checked.

Ivchenko: My name is Johann Fennhoff. I’ve been sent by SHIELD, James. I’m going to bring you home.

Barnes: That’s a sick joke.

Ivchenko: No joke, James. Let us free you and we can speak.

Barnes: That’s a risk you’re taking. I strangled the last guy.

<Notation: Barnes recalls being restrained 24/7 following an escape attempt sometime in the Spring of 47>

Ivchenko: I am a very good judge of character. You don’t seem the type to kill a harmless old man. Please take the Sergeant to the showers. Have a warm meal brought to the interrogation room.

…

Ivchenko: It is my understanding that you haven’t eaten in several days. The bread isn’t very good, I’m afraid, but I promise it’s safe.

Barnes: What is it you want? I’m not fighting for you, I told Karpov that, and I don’t know what Zola did to me.

Ivchenko: You are being exchanged. For me. We are both valuable, in our own way. It took some time to arrange but you will return to America and I may stay here.

Barnes: What’s really going on? Is Steve camped out in the Russian embassy?

Ivchenko: Steve Rogers is dead, James. The Colonel says he has told you, many times.

Barnes: Sorry, I don’t buy it. Not until I see it with my own two eyes.

Ivchenko: No body was ever found. Mister Stark is still searching, of course. Perhaps you are right, and he survived the crash. Perhaps you can tell me about Steve Rogers, the man.

Barnes: I thought you were here to discuss the terms of my release.

Ivchenko: Please, focus. Focus on your memories of Steve. Tell me, why do you believe he survived the crash?

Barnes: Before the serum, Steve got beat up as a hobby. After they changed him, he was even tougher. If I survived that fall, how could a plane crash kill Captain America?

 _Document 973_  
_Transcript of the debrief of James Barnes by Agent M. May, June 7th, 2015_

Barnes: Ivchenko was one of Zola’s croonies. No idea how a Nazi became buddies with a Red Room guy but it was the Cold War. He was a master hypnotist. He could put you in a trance, make you see whatever he wanted you to see. Any mind control HYDRA can do, they learned it from him. That first time, he walked me through an escape. I saw us crossing Europe, by train. Stark met us in London and he told me about his expeditions to find Steve. I…

Rogers: Bucky, you don’t have to do this.

Barnes: I remember finding Steve’s plane, pulling him out of the wreckage. He told me he loved me and asked me if I was still willing to fight with him.

May: Barnes-

Barnes: It was real, as real as anything else I can remember. I would have done anything he asked of me. That’s how they controlled me, until he died. After that, it was the drugs and the machine. By ‘75, none of it was working any more. I was walking off in the middle of jobs, disobeying orders. That’s when Pierce joined up. He was a dead ringer for Steve.

Coulson: May, enough. Turn that thing off. Captain-

 _Document 918_  
_Transcript of a conversation between Doctor Johann Fennhoff (The asset known as Ivchenko), Doctor Kuklev Cherlin, and James Barnes_  
_October 3rd, 1947_

Cherlin: You said he was missing an arm.

Ivchenko: He is.

Cherlin: Half an arm. We should take the rest of it off, at the shoulder.

Ivchenko: Whatever you think is best. Sergeant Barnes will allow you to do whatever is necessary.

Barnes: Steve? What’s going on? Steve!

Ivchenko: Focus, James. Everything is alright, we just need to get you ready. Doctor Zola is waiting for you back in New Jersey.

Barnes: No. Stark, you son of a bitch, you sold me out! Steve. Steve!

Ivchenko: Focus, James. Look at me. There is so much work to do, James. For your country and for Steve. What did you tell your friend, when you rescued him?

Barnes: I told him…I told him I would follow him anywhere.

Ivchenko: And you will. Get started, Cherlin. I need Sergeant Barnes on ice before my boat departs tomorrow.


End file.
